Good Girls Want Bad Things
by xmrsdarrencriss
Summary: Amber Smith is a new girl to Dalton Academy. She fell in love with Sebastian Smythe, this is her story. Sebastian/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Good Girls Want Bad Things**

**Chapter One.**

_Hi I'm Smith. Amber Smith. Hah. I fell in love with the jerk known as Sebastian Smythe. How, you ask? Well, it's a long and complicated story..._

I had just moved to Ohio for my junior year. I was offered to go to Dalton Academy but I felt a little uneasy about it. I heard there weren't any girls which didn't help my nerves, but my father and the dean of Dalton were pretty good friends, so my dad had pulled some strings. It was my first day at Dalton Academy. I walked in, sighing deeply. I pushed the doors open and saw a guy running up to me with the dean.

"Hello Amber. Welcome to Dalton Academy. This is your new roomate, Kurt Hummel, he'll be showing you around." The dean smiled before leaving.

"Uhm, we're roomates?" I smiled.

"I'm gay, so you don't need to worry," he let out a slight chuckle. "So, Amber right?"

"Yeah, hey." I shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Kurt."

"So, you're the first girl ever that's stepped through the doors. Gonna become a Warblette?"

"Care to explain what a 'warblette' is?"

Kurt laughed. "Oh! Yes. Well, I'm part of the Warblers and we're an acapella show choir group."

"OH. Yeah. I love to sing, but I'm not so sure if I'm good enough."

"I'm sure you are. So, let's show you the room and you can then meet the guys. Don't worry, most of them are gay."

I nodded. "They know I'm coming, right?"

Kurt smiled, nodding. "They're waiting for you, I believe."

"Greaaat."

Kurt then showed me around the school and then to our room. There was a bed either side of the room which was quite large. I smiled, walking in. "Wow."

"Yeah. Not so bad."

I unpacked my things. "Do I have to change into the uniform?"

Kurt eyed me up and down. "Not today." He took my hand and led me away.

I kept hold of Kurt's hand, following him. I knew where we were going. To meet everyone. I felt butterflies in the pit of my stomach. I didn't wanna meet them. _What if they're not like Kurt? What if they don't accept me like he did? _These thoughts just kept swarming around my head.

I followed him into this huge choir room, where they were all standing, waiting for me, I assumed.

"Everyone, this is Amber. Amber, this is everyone."

I smiled nervously, carefully studying each person individually. Two guys especially stood out and they both seemed like the captain. I sat, talking to Kurt, when a guy came over and kissed Kurt. I blinked, unaware of the situation.

"How rude. Sorry, Amber right?" He stuck his hand out. "I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson. It's great to meet you."

I smiled, shaking his hand. "Yeah, hey. I didn't know you two were a couple! You're already adorable."

"Someone's got their eyes on you, Amber." Kurt pointed out.

"Who?"

"His name's Hunter." Blaine spoke up, sneakily pointing him out to me.

I looked at him and widened my eyes. "Fuck." I whispered. "He's gorgeous. But, he's gay, isn't he?"

Blaine shook his head. "He's the first straight Warbler. He could be all yours."

I shrugged. "Seems like an ass. I dunno..."

Kurt laughed. "I like you already, Amber."

"I like you both already. Together and separately."

Blaine chuckled, then left with Kurt. I then noticed Hunter walking over to me. "Hey." He smiled. "I'm Hunter."

I smiled back, fangirling over him in my head. "Hey, I'm Amber."

"So, I hope that you become a Warblette. You're hot and well, I bet you can sing."

I shrugged. "I'm not so sure... I'm not that good of a singer."

Hunter did a sexy smirk. "Please. I bet you'll blow me. Away!"

I giggled a little. "Touche."

"That was such a sexy accent. Well, I better go." He then passed me some paper which had been folded up. I unfolded it when he walked away and he had wrote his number on there and wrote 'Call me'. I smiled, looking up and saw another guy sitting opposite me.

"Hi..." I looked up, questionably.

"Hey. I'm Sebastian."

"Ohhh." _So he's the other hot guy. _

"What?"

"Nothing." I shook my head. "What's up?"

"I wanted to warn you."

"_Warn _me?"

"About Hunter. He's a player. He's my best friend and everything but he's got a history of playing girls. Well, see you round."

I smiled. I then ripped up the piece of paper. _Not dating a player. _I then walked back to my dorm room. "Hey."

"Alright?" Kurt smiled.

"I got Hunter's number. But then this guy called Sebastian came over to me and warned me about him. So I ripped his number up. I've had experiences with players before."

"Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't warn you about Hunter before. Or Sebastian. He's not much better. He tried, numerous times, to split me and Blaine up until he **finally **got over Blaine."

"Really? Bit hypocritical of him then, isn't it?"

Kurt nodded. "Just a little. Wanna watch a movie?"

I nodded, excitedly. "What we watching!?"

"Ever seen The Vow?"

"I've always wanted to watch that, only because Channing Tatum is ridiculously sexy."

Kurt smirked. "All the girls say that. I've been told I look like Channing Tatum."

I giggled. "Oh?"

Kurt laughed. "Just kidding. I'm not as fit as him."

"Says you."

The next day, I sang _A Thousand Years _by Christina Perri so I could hopefully become a Warblette. It's my favorite song, and it's sung so beautifully. I just hope I did it justice. I looked at Hunter who was captain.

"You're lucky you're good." He smiled, before whispering in my ear. "I'm still expecting a call."

"I lost your number." I smirked, glaring at Sebastian, who had a smile on his face. "Oops."

He smirked, taking my phone and adding his number. He then kissed my cheek before walking off. I touched my cheek in awe. I checked what he saved his name as. _'Hunter - The guy I want to fuck.' _I smirked. I stared after him. He wasn't technically wrong. Kurt took my phone, carefully studying the contact name.

"Did you save his name?"

I shook my head quickly. "No. He did. You really think I'd save that?"

Kurt shrugged. "We haven't known each other long. There's still so much for me to learn about you."

"Okay. Lesson number one," I smirked. "I'm not that forward with guys."

"Can we go get some coffee?" Blaine ran up to us, smiling.

"There's a Starbucks across the street."

I gasped. "I haven't been to Starbucks in years."

"Let's go!"

I was about to walk out with my two best friends before my wrist was grabbed. I turned to look into the eyes of Sebastian Smythe. I've got to admit, looking in his eyes made me want to kiss him. But I couldn't. _Don't do anything, this is the jerk that tried to split Klaine up. _

"What do you want?"

He smiled a little. "Don't go. Hang with me."

I scoffed. "No thanks. I'd rather hang with Kurt and Blaine." I smirked, before running to catch up with Klaine.

"What took you so long?" Blaine asked.

"Sebastian. He wanted me to 'hang with him'. I told him no, I'd rather hang with you two."

Kurt smiled. "Good girl. Can I just say, rocking the outfit?"

"I feel ugly. So, I don't look bad in the uniform?"

"You look amazing. Take it from Kurt's professional opinion."

I giggled, trusting their opinion. We went to Starbucks and I ordered a mocha latte which Kurt did too. Blaine just had a regular black coffee.

"How boring of you, Anderson." I smirked.

"We're going last name? Right, I see how it is, Smith."

"Wow. You two are weird." Kurt chuckled.

"Oh, and you're not?" Blaine slightly raised his eyebrow.

"So. Amber. What's the deal with you and Hunter?"

"I knew you'd bring that up, Kurt." I shrugged, looking between them both, sighing. "I honestly don't know. He made a good impression but then Sebastian started bitching about him to me. Then Sebastian doesn't seem trustworthy. But they're both equally hot."

Blaine and Kurt both rolled their eyes.

"What? They are!"

"None of them are good. Plus, Sebastian's gay." Blaine said.

"Dammit. Well, that leaves Hunter. Maybe I'll dig the whole bad boy thing. But, Sebastian's just as attractive. UGH!"

Kurt laughed. "I love having a girl here. We get to help with boy problems."

"I'm glad my issues amuse you both."

Blaine laughed too. "We're kidding. But, we're just looking out for you. We don't wanna see you hurt. Especially as you're the first girl to step foot in Dalton and now you've become a Warblette."

"I appreciate it, really. I just want them..." I frowned.

Kurt sighed, looking at me. "Let's just get back, hang out and forget about them two."

"Impossible. They're there."

Blaine paid for the coffee, took mine and Kurt's hand and led me back to Dalton. I bumped into Hunter. _Shit. _Kurt and Blaine smirked at me then ran off. I gave them a look as if to say 'thanks a lot'.

"Hey beautiful." He smiled.

"Hi."

He stroked my arm. "I missed you."

"Good for you."

He chuckled. "Playing hard-to-get are we?"

I laughed. "Wait. You think I want you? Oh, Hunter, you couldn't be any more wrong, even if you tried."

He slowly leaned in and kissed me. I kissed back with all my might, feeling possible sparks in the air. I then quickly pulled away.

He smirked. "Still don't want me?"

"No! Wait, yes! Shit."

Sebastian walked over. "Problem?"

"She wants me." Hunter pointed at me, laughing.

"Does she? Why'd she ask me out then?"

"WHAT!?" Me and Hunter said in unison.

"She doesn't want you, dude. Trust me."

Hunter whispered in my ear. "You're mine." He walked off, eyeing me up and down.

I blushed, biting my lip. "Sebastian! What was that!?"

Sebastian looked into the direction that Hunter left. "I told you. Don't. He doesn't deserve you."

I looked at him, confused. I walked off, going to Kurt. I then got a call from my mom.

_"Hi honey. Are you enjoying Dalton?"_

"Hey mom. I'm having a great time."

_"Met many cute boys?"_

"Mom... they're mostly gay. Slightly disappointing. I've already made two amazing friends who are a couple."

_"Great!"_

"Mmhmm. I better go. Singing practice. Love you, mom." I hung up and went to practice with the Warblers.

Hunter then stopped me, whispering in my ear. "Can't come in. Unless, you agree to go on a date with me."

**What will Amber say?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Good Girls Want Bad Things**

**Chapter Two.**

_Hunter then stopped me, whispering in my ear. "Can't come in. Unless, you agree to go on a date with me."_

I stared at him, sighing. I tried pushing past him but he really wasn't budging. I tried ducking underneath his arms. I looked down, I wasn't even going to bother going between his legs, that'd just be totally wrong. Kurt told me to be strong, but I was tired. I kinda wanted the date but didn't. I kneed him in his privates and walked in. He groaned, and fell on the floor in pain.

"Amber!" The dean saw and set me to his office.

"Ooh."

I frowned, then mouthed to Kurt and Blaine that I'd see them later. I leaned down to kiss Hunter's cheek and apologize but I refused the date. _Not dating a player. _I went into the dean's office, got threatened with expulsion but then he realized it would affect his friendship with my father and kept quiet about it afterwards. I walked out, smirking but taking this matter, oh so seriously.

Kurt ran up to me. "Righteous kick."

"More of a knee shot than a kick. He was in the way...it was either that or go on a date on him, psh, no thanks."

Kurt then took my phone and raised his eyebrows, before looking at me, chuckling. "Considering you haven't changed his contact name, I think you do want that date."

"No! I just forgot to change it, that's all."

"Mmhmm. I'm not buying that."

"I actually forgot."

Kurt handed me my phone. "Change it now then. If you don't want that date." He looked at me, raising his eyebrows.

I edited his name, reluctantly, and saved it as 'Hunter'. I then showed Kurt. "Happy?"

"Satisfied. He's not worth it."

"Huh. Sebastian says the same thing."

"All you talk about is that dickwad."

I laughed. "Dickwad. I can't..."

Kurt shrugged, also laughing. "I dunno. It's the truth. Oh my gosh, do you like Sebastian?"

My voice suddenly went high. _Uh oh. _"Whaaat? Of course not!"

Kurt nodded, smirking. "Yeah, I don't buy that for a second. Wanna meet some more people?"

"More people?" Kurt looked at me, nodding. "Who are they?"

"They're from New Directions. I know, they're our rivals but most of my friends are there, and I have a feeling you'll like some of them."

I nodded, once again, feeling the butterflies in my stomach. _What if __**they **__didn't accept me, as I was on the opposite team? I was against them. _I followed Kurt outside.

"Hey!" Kurt hugged all these random strangers. "Guys, this is Amber. Wait, where's everyone else?"

A girl with long brown hair spoke up. "They didn't wanna come."

"Well, Amber this is Rachel, and Finn, her boyfriend, this is Puck, another womanizer, Sam, Santana, Brittany who are a couple and this is Mercedes."

"Right...I'm sure I can remember that. Well, it's great to meet you."

Santana started walking around me, eyeing me up and down. "Huh, you're quite pretty. Shame you're in Warblers..."

I shrugged. "It's not so bad. Could be worse."

Rachel smirked. "Don't see how. You're stuck with the jerks, Hunter and Sebastian."

"Well..."

"She likes them." Kurt smirked.

"Kurt!" I frowned.

"Well. One of them's gay, the other's an ass, you don't pick your men wisely."

"But..." Puck spoke up. "...she could. Hey." He softly kissed my hand. "I'm Puck. It's an honor to meet ya."

"Mmm. I'm not what you think."

He raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Not one of those girls you can just sweet talk and I'll melt in your arms and fuck you."

"At least she's honest." Brittany shrugged.

"I'm Sam. Evans."

"Hey." I smiled. He was cute.

After meeting everyone, I got their phone numbers, even Puck's. Finn didn't talk to me much but smiled. Maybe we'll get close over time.

"Ya know Finn?" Kurt turned to me as we headed back to the main choir room.

"Yeah?"

"He's my step-brother. Which is awkward..."

"And you compete against him?! That must get pretty nasty."

"Not really," Kurt shrugged. "We take it nicely. Our parents don't need the stress..."

I nodded, understanding. "Luckily my brother isn't interested in show choir. Only cares about football."

Blaine ran over to us, hugging me and Kurt tightly.

"Blaine?"

He had been crying, I could tell. He took our hands, and led us to my dorm room, closing the door.

"What's up?" Kurt asked with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Ya know my grandma?" Kurt nodded. "Well, she passed away this morning." He broke down into tears.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine." I frowned, giving him a hug. "I can't even imagine how you feel."

Kurt then started crying and hugging him. "I love you, Blaine and I'm so sorry for your loss."

Blaine cried in between words. "I love you, Kurt. And you, Amber."

"We love you too." I smiled, trying to comfort him.

The next day, I woke up and as it was the weekend, I didn't have to wear the Dalton uniform. I put on my t-shirt and skinny jeans and flats and walked out, whilst Kurt was still asleep at 11am. Blaine had slept over as he was upset from the night before. I walked out, listening to my iPod wondering what to do with myself. I received a hug from behind, I expected it to be Kurt or Blaine, surprising me but to my surprise, when I finally turned around after secretly enjoying the hug, the face was revealed to be Sebastian. I looked at him in surprise and awe.

"Sebastian!?"

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"What...what was the hug for?"

"I'm in a good mood. Hey, what are you doing today?"

"Well, I'm meant to fly with penguins."

He smirked, laughing sarcastically. "You're not funny. No, seriously..."

"I'm not doing anything."

"Yeah. You're hanging with me."

I folded my arms, raising my eyebrows. "Mmm, and what's the catch?"

"Why has there gotta be a catch?" He sighed, then looked at me. "Hunter wants to come along."

"So, it's not just gonna be me and you?" _Shit. That ruined it a little._

He shook his head. "No...I'd rather. But, he found out and wanted to come along...couldn't really say no."

Just as he finished his sentence, Hunter walked over, putting his arm around my shoulder, to which I removed his hand.

"Amber."

I smirked. "Honestly, I'm surprised. It's the first time you've spoken to me since yesterday morning."

Hunter laughed. "I'm over it, just shows you're a little fireball." He then winked at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Fireball?" I shrugged. "I guess I'll take that, yeah."

Sebastian chuckled. "So, where are we going?"

I shrugged, looking between them. I couldn't believe my luck, getting personal time with the two hottest guys I've ever met. _AAAH! _"Uhm... I dunno. You decide."

"If you two are gonna be like that, I'll pick." Hunter tapped his chin, thinking. "Swimming. Wouldn't mind seeing you in a bikini."

I smirked. "Well, you can look but you can't touch."

Hunter nodded. "Yeah...we'll see."

Sebastian scoffed. "Can we just go!? We'll have to stop at the store first though. I need trunks."

I nodded. _I finally get to see Hunter and Sebastian without a shirt. AAAH!_

We went to the store, and I bought my bikini, whilst they brought their trunks and shorts.

I looked at them, whilst we walked to the indoor swimming pool. "So, none of you are gonna rock the speedos then?"

They both laughed, before speaking in unison. "We can totally pull speedos off, we just choose not to."

"Right..."

Sebastian smirked. "Well, we'll meet here."

I nodded, and ran to the ladies changing rooms and put my bikini on. I felt a little uncomfortable but I headed out there anyway. Hunter was already there, waiting for me and Sebastian.

"Wow." Hunter smiled. "You look hot!"

I giggled, nervously. "Yeah...thank you...you look great yourself. Nice abs."

"Wanna touch them?"

I nodded, feeling them. Yup. Rock hard. I heard a throat being cleared, so I stopped feeling Hunter's abs. I looked over to see Sebastian.

"Whoa!" I smirked. "You have nice abs too, Sebastian."

He smirked, eyeing me up and down, circling me, slapping my ass. He then whispered in my ear, "Nice body. Maybe later, you can touch my abs...and more."

I bit my lip. _But isn't he gay? _I shrugged, then dived into the pool, followed by them two. "Can we get something to eat after this?"

Hunter looked at me. "You didn't eat?"

"Oh my god. It's bad to swim on an empty stomach, isn't it?" I frowned.

Hunter shook his head, then Sebastian spoke up. "You'll be fine. I haven't eaten either."

"So, can we go to Burger King or something? I don't care if it's not healthy, I'm craving it. And no, not pregnant."

Sebastian nodded, smiling. "Glad you're not."

We started swimming and splashing each other. To be honest, they're both quite fun. After an hour of swimming, we had a quick shower, got changed and left to go to Burger King. We ate and paid for ourselves. We left to go back to Dalton Academy, by the time we got back it was 7:30pm. I kissed both their cheeks.

Hunter smiled. "I had a great day, guys. But, tell anyone I said that, you're dead."

I raised my hands up in defence. "My lips are sealed."

Hunter walked off, laughing. "Bye." He kissed my cheek, before leaving.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry he came along."

I shrugged. "It wasn't too bad...I touched his abs." I stuck my tongue out at Sebastian.

He smirked. "Not as impressive as mine, but whatever. I still had fun. With you."

I smiled. "Yeah. I had fun too. You're really not as bad as everyone makes out."

He was just about to turn away. I grabbed his hand. "Ahem."

"What?"

"You owe me something, Smythe."

"What's that?"

"Lift your shirt up."

"Asking me to strip already? You have to buy me dinner first." He smirked, but then lifted his shirt up.

I touched his abs, which were also rock hard, and starting running my fingers across them. He smirked.

"Enjoying yourself there, Amber?"

"Maybe a little too much." I nodded.

"AMBER!" I heard Kurt yell.

"Suppose I better go. Kurt's gonna have a massive go at me."

"Do you have my number?"

"Mmhmmm. Swiped it off Blaine's phone. I'll text you..."

He kissed my cheek but I went for his lips. _Don't care if he's gay. _But to my surprise, he didn't pull away, he kissed back, I tried to pull away but he pulled me back in.

"AMBER SMITH! GET YOUR ASS HERE!" Kurt screamed.

I laughed, pulling away. "I'll, uhm, see ya."

He smiled. "Bye."

I ran over to Kurt, hugging him. "Hey you."

He pointed to our dorm room. "Okay, see that room? You're giving me all the details and then you're explaining why you didn't answer my call."

I smiled. "Fine!"

We entered the dorm room, and I saw Blaine.

"You called me too, didn't you Anderson?"

He folded his arms. "Yeah, so explain."

Kurt sat on his bed next to Blaine and I sat opposite them, on my bed. "I was hanging with Sebastian and Hunter. We went swimming and we literally had the best time and then we went for Burger King. Did you know that they both have rock hard abs? Impressive, I know. Then, Hunter kissed my cheek and then me and Sebastian just kissed. They're not as bad as you say. Sebastian even kissed back, and I was the one trying to pull away, not him!"

Blaine and Kurt rolled their eyes. "Please. Do not tell us you're falling for Sebastian Smythe."

I laughed. "Of course I'm not! We're just friends, plus, he's gay."

Blaine nodded. "The only Warbler you have a chance with is Hunter."

I shrugged. "He's not that bad, I guess."

Kurt touched my forehead. "Are you ill? WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU?!"

I laughed, practically crying. "Kurt. Drama queen much!? I'm fine. Honestly. If you two spent some time with them, you'd realize that they're not bad."

"We don't need to spend time with them," Blaine said. "We know they're assholes."

I rolled my eyes, laying on the bed. "Try? For me?"

Kurt and Blaine sighed before nodding, reluctantly. "Fine. But we're doing this for you."

I squealed and hugged them tightly. "I love you two! SO MUCH!"

"We love you too. You're gonna hang with us, though, right?"

I nodded. "If ya want."

Blaine also nodded. "We want that. It's gonna be awkward otherwise."

I smiled, then texted Sebastian for hours before we fell asleep. I woke up the next day with a huge smile on my face. I decided I'd see Jeff today. Me and him became quite close recently.

"JEFFREY STERLING!" I yelled before hiding. I noticed him looking out for me. _How cute. _I jumped out, causing him to scream.

"AMBER!"

"Jeff, you scream like a girl, honestly."

He laughed with me. "Yeah. I suppose. Well, you scared me, what did you expect?"

I shrugged. "For you to scream like a guy? I dunno."

"You're an evil blondie."

"Thank you." I smiled.

We sat on the couch. "So, what brings you here?"

"To Dalton? Believe it or not, I go here."

He smirked. "I know **that**. Believe it or not, I go here too."

I gasped. "NO WAY! I had no idea."

"I meant, what brings you here with me?"

"We've never really hung out, ya know?"

Jeff nodded.

"So, how are you and Nick?"

He smiled. "We're great! How are you and Hunter and Sebastian?"

"Whoa, there's no three-way here."

"We heard about your kiss with Sebastian."

"How?"

"Well, Sebastian would not shut up about it yesterday. I think he likes you."

I smiled. "He's gay though. It's not like we have a chance."

Jeff shrugged. "I dunno. He must've enjoyed that kiss a little too much."

I giggled. "He's not the only one." I quickly shut up as I heard footsteps approaching.

I once again, received a hug from behind which caused Jeff to widen his eyes. I titled my head up and it was Hunter.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hi!"

"When the fuck did you two become friends?" Jeff asked.

"Yesterday. We had a great time, didn't we?" Hunter winked.

I bit my lip, thinking of his abs. "Oh yeah. We did."

"Right...I don't even wanna know..."

"It's not what you think, Jeffrey!"

"You slept with Hunter!?" He yelled, causing Sebastian to run in.

"Oh, shit..."

"We didn't sleep together." Hunter spoke up.

"Sebastian, can you believe it? She slept with Hunter!"

Sebastian widened his eyes, frowning. "You...you two slept together?"

I shook my head, quikcly. "We did NOT. Jeff took it the wrong way. I've gotta go find him." I ran off, looking for Jeff.

**Sebastian.**

I circled around Hunter, eyeing him up and down. "What the fuck did you do to her, Hunter?"

"Nothing! We didn't sleep together." He folded his arms, smirking. "Why do you care?"

"I care about Amber."

"I can see that...but what if we did sleep together? Huh? Then what would you do?"

I growled. "I'd kick your ass. Don't touch her. Ever."

"Seriously. Answer my question. Why?"

"Just don't hurt her. Or touch her. You're poison." I spat before walking away.

**Amber.**

"Jeff!"

"Leave me alone."

"Why are you mad?"

"I can't tell you. But, why don't you go fuck Hunter? I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

Jeff slammed the door in my face. "But we didn't."

I ran off, bumping into somebody. It was Hunter. I just looked at him and cried in his shirt. He took me away and cuddled me.

"I'm sorry." He said. "For that."

"It's fine. And, by the way, I accept that date." I looked up at him, smiling.

"Really!?"

"Really."

_**Is she falling for Hunter? Or is she just using him to make Sebastian jealous? Find out in the next chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Good Girls Want Bad Things**

**Chapter Three.**

_"It's fine. And, by the way, I accept that date." I looked up at him, smiling. "Really!?" He said. "Really."_

**Amber**

The next day, I woke up. I couldn't remember a lot from the night before, well, except for the fact that Jeff thinks I slept with Hunter. _Fantastic. _I decided I'd pay him a visit, I wanna set things straight and I wanna make it up with him. I'm not losing him over a stupid misunderstanding. I knocked on Jeff's door, knowing he'd be awake. He then answered.

"Hey." He then looked at me. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

"I wanted to set things straight. I didn't sleep with Hunter."

"Right. So what did you mean by you had a 'good time'?"

"We went swimming. And I touched his abs. Ask Sebastian, if you don't believe me, he came along too."

Jeff sighed. "Oh...I'm sorry."

"You should be." I hugged him. "But I forgive you."

"But I know you're going on a date with him."

I shrugged. "It's just a...test."

"Test?"

"Don't worry. Seriously. Well, I'll see you later."

Later, we were all called to the choir room, Sectionals was coming up and we had to be prepared. Hunter announced he was going to sing 'Whistle' which would be followed by Sebastian singing 'Live While We're Young'. I nodded, agreeing those were good songs and they were probably the right choice. I then turned to Kurt and Blaine.

"How come you two don't get solos?"

Kurt shrugged. "They're more important. Apparently."

Blaine spoke up. "I don't care. I'm demanding a solo for Nationals though. I am, after all, Blaine Warbler."

"Such a Dalton legend."

"You will be too," Kurt smirked. "You're the first and only female."

I shrugged. "Mmm. I guess you're right. I'm sure I'll be in the Dalton Hall of Fame." I laughed.

"Uhm," Blaine looked at me, seriously. "We actually have that..."

I stopped laughing. "Ohh."

Kurt burst out laughing along with Blaine. "KIDDING!"

I hit them both playfully. Then, Hunter walked over to which Blaine made a joke, "Your lover's here, Amber."

"Shut up."

Hunter dragged me away. "When do you want to go on this date?"

I smirked. "Are you free Friday night?"

"I'll check my schedule. Oh, look at that, I'm meant to be meeting a pretty girl at 8 o'clock."

"Ugh..."

"That's you."

"I'm beautiful, honey. Not pretty."

He kissed my cheek. "So it's a date?"

I smiled. "It's a date."

I walked away to my dorm room, but not before bumping into Sebastian. "I'm so sorry."

"Heard you're going on a date with Hunter."

"Yeah. Friday."

"Do you even listen to me?"

"He's not bad. Why does it bother you so much?"

He sighed. "There's no point in me explaining it to you. Have fun on your date. But do not come crying to me when he hurts you, because I will **not **be there to sympathize."

"Love you too, Smythe!" I ran to my dorm room and slammed the door.

_What is Sebastian's problem? He should be happy for me. He's suppose to be my friend. Even if in my head, I consider him more. Maybe I'll date Hunter and forget about him. Mmhmm. That's my plan._

I had a phone call and it was an old friend of mine from New Jersey. She was called Sophie. We gossiped for a while and I told her my feelings about Hunter and Sebastian and how Kurt and Blaine didn't want me to date either of them as they'd both hurt me. After a while of talking, she needed to go and I decided I'd go see Hunter for a while. I knocked on his dorm room door but Sebastian answered.

"What?"

"Oh...is Hunter here?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes before walking away. Hunter then appeared out of nowhere.

"What's up?"

"Can we...hang out? Just us two?"

"Now? Sure. Where?"

"I dunno. Anywhere." I took hold of his hand and I saw Sebastian, he had a look of jealousy in his eye. _Not possible. _I shrugged it off.

Hunter smirked, and kissed my cheek. "Wanna make out?"

I nodded. I took him back to my dorm room, luckily Kurt wasn't there, and pushed him onto my bed and started kissing him. I needed to forget about Sebastian and Hunter was the perfect opportunity for me to do so. He kissed back and started lying on top of me. He worked his way down my jawline to my neck. I moaned in between kisses. "I want you."

He smirked. "You're mine, remember?"

I started to unbutton his shirt and ripping it off. _Ohh, his abs_. I pulled him for a kiss before he ripped my top off. I quickly texted Kurt 'don't come in for the next 2 hours' to which he replied 'okay'. He'll question me later - _brilliant! _I carefully unbuttoned his pants to which he did the same to me and before I knew it, my panties had slipped off and he was inside of me. I let out screams and moans. He started kissing my neck, before I moaned so much and pulled him for a passionate kiss. I knew this was weird, having sex before our first date, but I needed and wanted it. He smirked, loving it, and to be honest, so was I.

A couple of hours later, we finished our kiss before he left. Kurt came in half an hour later, and I was preparing myself for the questioning.

**Sebastian**

I was laying on the bed, wondering whether to text Amber but decided not to and I started playing Angry Birds instead. Hunter then came in, with the biggest smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked him.

"Dude. I just had the best time with Amber. She's AMAZING. Like, we fucked. Good."

I snapped and punched him. "YOU FUCKED HER?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Hunter kicked me and started yelling. "I'M SORRY, I DIDN'T REALIZE MY PENIS AFFECTED YOU."

I laughed at that, I must admit. "It doesn't. But you're going to hurt Amber. I know it. Why would you **even **sleep with her?"

"I'm straight." Hunter rolled his eyes. "She's hot. It all connects together."

"I could fucking kill you right now."

"Fuck off."

This time, I was the one that left. I went to find Amber, I had to know if he was telling the truth. He lied about this shit, occasionally. I knocked on the door and Kurt answered.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Hang on." Kurt stepped away, obviously talking to Amber. She then went to the door.

"What?"

"I know what you did. I know about you and Hunter."

She shrugged, which pissed me off more. "So what?"

"Why the fuck did you do that? WHY?"

She smirked. "Don't see how it affects you."

"Amber. You know I care about you. I don't want you getting hurt and he will hurt you."

She then stepped over to me, stroking my face. "You had a fight, didn't you?"

I shrugged. "Little one, nothing big. Let's just say he's bleeding from the nose right about now."

"Sebastian! I've got a date with him Friday."

"Fucking him a few days before your first date kinda defeats the purpose of it."

"It's none of your business, really!"

"UGH. You're IMPOSSIBLE!"

I walked off, angry. I heard her slam the door and I kicked chairs over. I had to talk to Jeff, I called him up and met him in the choir room.

"What's up, Smythe?"

"She slept with him. By she I mean Amber, and by him I mean Hunter."

Jeff gasped. "Oh no! I warned her."

"Jeff, what do I do? I'm so mad. I wanna tell her but I can't. I need to figure things out properly, I almost kissed her but we were pissed at each other."

"I think you need to go. Get some alone time for a little while. Think about what you want and if Amber's what you want, go after her. Who cares about Hunter? Nobody. Also, recommendation, talking to Kurt might even help. I get you two dislike each other, but Kurt might not mind the fact that you have feelings for her and Kurt might even help you. But think about it, first."

"I can't even. Hunter's an ass and he will hurt her, given the chance. I don't wanna see her hurt. But, I can't tell her until my feelings are completely clear."

Jeff nodded, understanding me. "Take all the time you need, Sebastian."

I took a break, I told the dean I'd be leaving for a couple of weeks, and I left to go home. I needed space. I decided to avoid all contact with Amber. This was not me being horrible, this was me being smart.

**Amber**

I woke up after a long nap on Friday, and found Kurt staring at me, waiting. "What?"

"Sebastian's gone."

"What do you mean, gone?!"

"He's left. I don't know why."

I sighed. "Oh...I've gotta go. Date time."

"I thought you liked Sebastian!"

"As a friend...duh! I have to get ready."

I waited for Hunter to come pick me up and he was right on time. I kissed him on the lips quickly before leaving. "So, Hunter, where are we going?"

"You'll see." He said, smiling.

He spent the rest of the time, covering my eyes. When my eyes became uncovered, I noticed a boat, which seemed more like a restaurant and a guy playing the cello in the corner. It looked amazing.

"Wow. Hunter, did you do all of this?"

"Only the best for my girl."

I smiled. I liked being referred to as _his girl_.

"You did not! I **LOVE **Italian food!"

"I know." Hunter smirked. "Enjoy. It's been deported from the restaurant over there."

"You're so sweet."

We ate and talked for a while, then we started dancing to the soft cello music. Was I actually on a date with Hunter? _Yes. _Was I enjoying myself? _Yes_. I could totally get use to this. I kissed him before we held hands and headed back to Dalton.

"Ya know, I was just expecting a McDonald's."

"I'm a little more classy than McD's. How do ya think I got into Dalton?"

I laughed, shrugging. "I thought you...never mind."

"I know what you're thinking, ya know!"

I giggled. "I'm innocent, don't know what you're saying."

We stopped outside my dorm room door.

"I had a really good time tonight," Hunter looked at me. "A really good time."

"So did I. You're sweet."

I leaned up and he leaned down and we kissed.

"You know, Sebastian's left? I'm by myself in that dorm room now. So whenever you're bored or...horny...you can pop over." He smirked.

"Hah." I laughed. "I might just take you up on that offer. Night."

I walked into my dorm room, smiling. I then found Kurt, sitting on his bed, arms folded, looking at me.

"Kurt...what's up?"

"We've got a problem."

"What?"

"You killed Sebastian."

"WHAT!?"

"KIDDING! April Fools'!"

I laughed, laying on my bed.

"BOO!" Blaine yelled.

I screamed. "What the...? You two!"

Blaine laughed. "Piss yourself yet?"

"No." I shook my head.

I fell asleep, after having a funny night with Klaine. I woke up and since it was Saturday, I'd decided I go and see Sebastian and find out why he left. I found his house, and rang the doorbell. He answered, in his boxers. _Fucking hell._

"Amber..." He said.

I walked in, not even caring whether he wanted me there or not. "Why'd you leave?"

"I...I've got some thinking to do."

"Thinking? About what? Are you permenantely leaving?"

"No. It's more of a break. Why do you care? Don't you have a boyfriend to see?"

"No. I need you back. You're like my best friend besides Kurt and Blaine, come on."

"I can't. I don't wanna go back yet. Plus, I wouldn't wanna see Hunter snogging your face off, so no thanks."

I rolled my eyes. "Please...I miss you."

"Kurt told me you didn't care until after your date with Hunter. It's nice to know I'm second best."

"Second best? To who?!"

"Just go. You don't get it and I'm not in the mood to see you."

"OH! Ya know what, Sebastian, I'm sorry for caring!"

"Never asked you to."

He slammed the door shut and I felt tears forming in my eyes. I wiped the tears away and ran back to Dalton. _I hate him. I really hate him. _I couldn't stand Sebastian, he's just driving me closer and closer to Hunter. I ran back to Dalton and ran back to my dorm room. I wiped the tears away, made myself look a little more presentable and went to see Hunter.

"Amber? What's up?"

"I made a mistake. I went to see Sebastian, turns out he's an ass."

Hunter hugged me tight. I liked his hugs. "Don't even worry about that asshole. You've got me, Kurt and Blaine. And Jeff. What more could you need?"

I smiled a little. "You're right." I pecked his lips.

"Are we...a couple? Cause I can change my relationship status on Facebook now."

I nodded. "Make it Facebook official."

He laughed, changing his facebook status as did I. I kissed him before skipping away to my dorm room.

**Sebastian**

I received an email on my laptop. It was a Facebook notification, I checked it out, it was probably something stupid like someone updated their status. I checked and I saw on my feed, _'Hunter Clarington has gone from 'single' to 'in a relationship' with Amber Smith'_. I growled, smashing my laptop down, luckily it didn't break. I started throwing things around my room, smashing things up. How could she do this? I rang up Jeff, again, surprisingly, he was now a good friend of mine.

_"Hello?"_

"Jeff. It's me."

_"What's up, man?"_

"So, I just logged on Facebook and the first thing I saw was them."

_"Yeah.. They've made their relationship facebook official."_

"Is she for real? Do they actually like each other?"

_"Seems that way. It's weird, she only started going out with Hunter, properly, after you left." _

"Hah. I was probably just in the way of them being together."

_"Come back. Show her you don't care."_

"I will. I don't. We had this argument. We're not even friends. I'm not rooming with Hunter though."

_"Room with me then. I'm sure dean won't mind."_

"Thanks, I'll be back Monday."

_"Bye."_

I hung up the phone and started slowly packing my suitcases. I'll finish it tomorrow. Finally, Monday came and I left early to arrive at Dalton. I moved back into Dalton, talked to the dean, and packed my stuff in Jeff's room. There was a knock on the door, so I answered, and when I opened my door, there stood Amber.

"Sebastian!"

"Want something?"

"What...what are you doing in Jeff's room?"

"I'm here now. This is my new dorm room. I'm not rooming with your asshole boyfriend. Yeah, I saw your Facebook relationship status."

She sighed. "Come on, Sebastian, don't be like this."

"Be like what? I'm sorry I'm not supportive of your stupid relationship, even though I warned you. You don't listen, do you? Just go. Didn't you get the message before?"

She started tearing up. "You really hate me, don't you?"

I watched her walk away, and I whispered to myself. "No. I love you." I sighed, before slamming the door shut and laying on my bed.

_I don't mean to push her away, I'm just pissed cause she's with Hunter. I love her...maybe I'll tell her soon. Before she and him get serious. Yeah. I'll do that._

**Amber**

I ran back to my dorm room crying, laying on my bed, I felt a hand stroking my back up and down, I panicked until I realized it was Kurt.

"What's up, Amber?"

"Sebastian. That's what's up. Need I say more?"

"Want me to talk to him?"

"No. I hate him."

"No, you don't."

"I want to hate him! He's all pissed because me and Hunter are together."

"I know what you're doing. Blaine did it to me."

"What am I doing then?" I sat up, looking at him.

"You're dating Hunter to make Sebastian jealous, and it seems like it's working."

"Really? I doubt it. He's being an ass about it."

Kurt sighed. "I'll be back soon."

"Don't."

"I'm not."

**Sebastian**

There was another knock at the door, I swore if it was Amber, I'd say something I'd regret. I opened the door, and to my surprise, there stood Kurt who just walked in.

"Come in." I smirked. "What do you want?"

Kurt folded his arms, pacing back and forth. "What's the deal with you getting all jacked up about Amber and Hunter?"

"Nothing. I warned her about him. He's no good."

"Neither are you."

"You don't know, Kurt."

"Know what?"

"I...don't tell her, okay? I love her."

"But you're gay."

"I fell for her, so I guess I'm more bisexual now."

"Tell her!"

"How? She loves that douchebag."

"I dunno. Just tell her. I'll get someone to distract Hunter."

I smiled. "Thanks, Kurt."

_**Will Sebastian actually work up the courage to tell Amber or not? Stay tuned to find out. **_

_**Sorry the chapters are too long, I can't help myself. -.- I'll try to shorten them.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Good Girls Want Bad Things**

**Chapter Four.**

_"I dunno. Just tell her. I'll get someone to distract Hunter." I smiled. "Thanks, Kurt."_

**Sebastian**

A couple of days had passed since mine and Kurt's conversation. But this was it. I had to tell her. Before her and Hunter got too serious. I sighed, and began talking to the wall, planning what I was going to say.

"Amber, I love you. I have since I laid eyes on you, but I didn't want to tell you. I was unsure about everything but it's all clear to me now. I know you're with Hunter and I couldn't quite give a fuck. I love you. I know you'd be better off with me, and you know it too."

Just then Jeff walked in. "Sounded great, mate. Might help if you say it to her face."

"I know." I smirked. "Just practicing. I don't wanna mess it up."

"GO TELL HER!"

"Okay!"

I ran off. I knocked on her dorm room, but Kurt was in there with Hunter. "Oh." Kurt smirked, winking at me. I called Amber and asked her to meet me in the library after I kicked everyone out. "Move."

**Amber**

Sebastian asked to meet me in the library. I was a little nervous, he told me he had to tell me something important. _Great. He really does hate me. _I walked in, and saw him standing there, smiling. Was this some kind of sick joke?

"What do you want, Smythe?"

"Amber...sit down." I sat down on the couch and he sat on the couch opposite me. He took my hands in his and sighed, before he spoke up and I could feel the butterflies in my stomach. "Amber. Where to start? Well, I love you. And I don't mean like a best friend, I mean I'm full-on in love with you. Ever since I laid eyes on you, I knew I wanted you to be mine, but I needed to be completely clear, as ya know, I always thought I was gay, but you changed me. I need to be with you, Hunter can fuck off for all I care. I'm better for you, you know it and I know it."

I looked at him, and pulled him in for a kiss, I wanted to hear that. "Sebastian, I love you too."

"Does this mean...?"

"No, I've gotta sort things out with Hunter first. I'll call you after."

"You better. I'll be waiting."

He smirked and I walked out of the library to my dorm room. "Oh!"

"Babe." Hunter smiled, looking at me.

"Hi, Amber. Me and Hunter were just talking about you." Kurt spoke up.

I nodded. "Uh-huh. I see. Uhm, Hunter, can we talk?"

Hunter nodded before we stepped outside. "This doesn't sound good."

"It's not." I gulped, frowning, and trying to hold back the tears. "Hunter, you're amazing, really, but it's not working. I've fallen for somebody else and I can't get that person out of my head but that doesn't mean we can't be friends..."

He sighed. "I had a feeling Sebastian would come between us." He nodded. "Okay, I'm still claiming you as mine and I'll win you back. Even if it kills me."

I smirked. "Good luck trying." I hugged him before walking into my dorm room and getting my phone out.

Kurt turned to me. "You're welcome."

"Huh?"

"I distracted Hunter so Sebastian could tell you his feelings."

"Wait, you knew? And you didn't tell me?"

"I only found out a couple of days ago. It wasn't my secret to share. Wouldn't you have rather it came from him?"

"Well, yeah."

"Exactly. So, what are you waiting for? Call him!"

"That's what I was going to do."

I clicked his name on 'Contacts' and rang him up and he answered pretty fast. I'm not surprised considering he was waiting.

"Sebastian!"

"Amber!"

"I just broke up with Hunter."

"Does this mean you're mine?"

"Ahem. I think a first date would help me decide."

"Mmm. I see. By the way, change your facebook relationship status from in a relationship with Hunter Clarington to obsessed with Sebastian Smythe."

"Haha, no. I'll change it to single for now. Our first date this Saturday will be the decider."

"And how do you know I'm available Saturday night?"

"Please. It's not like you have plans."

"So charming. I'll pick you up at 8."

"Okay."

I hung up, as did he. I turned to Kurt and we hugged. "Blaine's gonna kill me."

Kurt looked at me. "Why?"

"I promised him I wouldn't date Sebastian."

"As much as we dislike him," Kurt smirked. "we'll deal with him. After all, I'm sure Blaine'll be thrilled."

I smiled. "Sure?"

"95% sure."

"For some reason, I'm okay with that."

Blaine then walked in, arms folded, looking at me, before kissing Kurt.

"Hi, Blaine! Did I tell you that you look hot today?"

Blaine smirked, then shook his head. "Nice try. You broke up with one asshole, to go out with another asshole? Amber, you don't learn. Sebastian's bad news!"

"Blaine. Look, I know he's not the friendliest guy around but he loves me. And I love him. I'm not asking you to be friends with him. I just want you to be happy for me. Maybe he'll change."

Kurt scoffed.

"What?"

"I love you, Amber. WE love you. But, he won't change." Kurt frowned, then looked at Blaine then back at me. "We're just looking out for you."

"Really? Doesn't sound like it. And Kurt, you were all fine with it like two minutes ago!"

"Amber. He'll hurt you. He makes out he's better than Hunter, but in reality, he's pretty much the same. Ya know he smokes, right?" Blaine added.

"He smokes!?"

"Yeah. Caught him the other day, he was all depressed but he said he's never giving up. I also saw him picking on a little kid. You cannot seriously say he's worth it."

"Blaine. I get it. Okay? You guys are looking out for me, but to make up lies about him? Jeez."

"I wouldn't lie to you!" Blaine said.

"Mmm. Show me **actual **proof. Then, I'll believe you."

I stormed out, mad. _How could they make up lies about Sebastian like that? _Ugh. Not dealing with them. I decided I'd go walk around the park. There was a beautiful fountain. I sat on the bench, admiring the view.

"Hey." I heard a voice, and felt someone sitting on the bench. I looked to my right and it was Sebastian.

"Hi."

"You okay? I noticed you only come here when you're down."

"I kinda had an arugment with Blaine. And maybe, Kurt."

"What about?"

"Uhm...you."

"Me? What did I do now?"

"Blaine was just making up shit about you."

"Like what?"

"You smoke and bully kids. Ridiculous, right?"

"Yeah. Totally. I wouldn't do that, you know me."

He moved closer to me, on the bench. I looked at him, half-smiling and he had the biggest grin on his face. I leaned in and so did he, and our lips touched. The kiss started off slow but quickened and became a lot more passionate. I pulled away.

"No sex." I smirked.

He frowned. "What? Why?"

"To quote a good friend of mine, 'fucking before the first date kinda defeats the purpose of it', he was a very wise guy."

"That friend might have regretted that."

"Too late." I smirked before whispering in his ear. "Do all the foreplay you want, but we're not having sex. Not yet."

"You're a bully, you know that?"

I nodded, laughing. "Yeah. I know."

After a while of just talking on the bench, we went back to Dalton. I fell asleep, dreaming of him and woke up the next day. It was finally Saturday, the day I'd been looking forward too for a couple of days, because it was my first date with Sebastian. I put some casual clothes on and walked out, yawning. I saw Kurt and Blaine and decided to walk in the other direction. I heard them both sigh. _What did they expect? _

I felt someone drag me away, covering my eyes. "BLONDIE!"

"Hmm...Jeff?" I turned around. "And so it is."

"Heard you're going on a date with Sebastian tonight. Isn't that illegal?"

"What? Why would it be illegal?"

"You guys have the same last name."

I sighed. "No. It's spelt and said differently. Trust me, we are not related."

Jeff laughed. "I know. I'm kidding. But, seriously. Ya know, Kurt and Blaine seem lost without you. Something happen?"

"We just had an argument last night, that's all."

"Oh. Well, I've gotta go. I promised Nick I'd hang out with him."

I smirked. "I know what that means!"

"It's not what you think!" Jeff smirked. "Or maybe it is."

"I don't even want to know!"

I went back to my dorm room and laid on the bed. I even had a nap. Time flew by and it was 6:40pm. _Shit. _I only have an hour and twenty minutes before Sebastian was coming to pick me up. I searched through my clothes until I found a short dress - not too short, but short enough. I put my heels on and straightened my hair. That took me an hour and I did my make-up and sprayed myself with my new perfurme. I heard the knock and it was Sebastian, right on time.

"Wow. You look beautiful."

"Thanks. Hey, you clean up nicely."

"Duh. I've gotta make an impression, right?"

I laughed. "Guess so."

"Ready to go?" He stuck his arm out.

I linked my arm with his. "Ready."

We walked past Kurt and Blaine who tried to smile at me and gave Sebastian the dirtiest glare I'd ever seen. I shrugged it off, and followed Sebastian outside. There was a limo.

"Oh my gosh. A limo? What for?"

"You'll see."

We sat in the limo and it drove us to wherever the hell we were going. Sebastian opened the door for me, and we arrived outside of this restaurant which looked like more a beach house. We linked arms, once again, and walked through the beach house onto the patio where there was a table with two chairs and a waiter. Sebastian pulled the chair out for me to sit down and he sat down opposite. He then ordered us champagne.

"Trying to get me drunk on the first date, Smythe?"

He laughed. "Maybe."

"I have to admit, this is amazing. The view of the beach at night time, is perfect."

"Like you."

I smiled, blushing heavily, I felt it on my cheeks.

"Stop...you're too sweet. I don't get why everyone hates you."

"I dunno. I thought me and Kurt were gonna get along, but after I told you my feelings, he started giving me the cold shoulder again."

"Him and Blaine have been acting really weird recently. I don't see why."

Sebastian shook his head. "Neither. Oh, well."

I shrugged. "Let's not make this evening about them."

"I wasn't planning on it. It's about you."

"And you."

After the date, he walked me back to my dorm room, and I kissed him. "By the way, Smythe, I'll be your girlfriend."

"Great!" He smiled, picking me up and spinning me around.

I giggled. "Kurt and Blaine are going to kill me."

He pecked my lips. "Oh, well. They have me to get through now. I'll see you tomorrow, beautiful."

I smiled and walked into my dorm room, sighing happily.

"Have a good date?" Kurt asked.

"It was great...actually. I had an amazing time."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "So, amazing?" Kurt then started texting.

"Are you texting Blaine about my date?! Why can't you just trust me?"

"We do. It's him. Something's up, and we're going to get to the bottom of it."

I sighed, looking at him.

_**Is Kurt right? Does Sebastian have something up his sleeve or is he really in love with Amber? Stay tuned to find out.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Good Girls Want Bad Things**

**Chapter Five.**

_**(**_**A/N**_**- I know that Dalton is a private school for guys, but because Amber's father is rich, he got her into Dalton, and yes, she's the first girl, so, yeah, it's not that realistic, but it's an OC character so, whatever).**_

_"We do. It's him. Something's up, and we're going to get to the bottom of it." Kurt said. I sighed, looking up at him._

**Amber**

A day had passed since Kurt told me that he was suspicious of Sebastian. I didn't want to believe that there could be anything wrong with him or up his sleeve. He was perfect. I sighed. _Can Kurt and Blaine see something I can't? _Surely not. He's nothing but sweet to me. I decided to shrug it off, and deal with it another time. I decided to go to Breadstix by myself until I caught up with someone from the New Directions, who I was pretty sure was Finn.

"Hey!" Finn walked over, smiling.

"Hi! Finn, right?"

"Yeah. I've heard a lot about you from Kurt."

"I've heard about you too, like, everything..."

"Everything?"

"Yeah." I smirked. "Everything. Ya know, like when you and Puck had gay sex."

"WHAT?!"

I giggled. "I'm totally kidding. Unless, you want to admit to that."

"No, never. So, can I ask, why go to Dalton? It's a boys' school, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Let's just say, my dad pulled some strings, he said if I was going to go to a school in Ohio, he wanted me to get the 'best education possible', but I wouldn't have minded going to McKinley."

"We wouldn't have minded you coming." He smiled.

I smiled back. "Yeah. So, Kurt told me about your dad. I'm really sorry."

"It's fine. I've learnt to deal with it."

"I think it's sweet, how you want to follow in his footsteps."

"Yeah. Well, long live Hudson heroic acts."

I smiled. "This is different, last time we saw each other, you were really quiet."

"I hardly knew you, I'm quite shy."

"You don't seem to be now."

"No, I guess not."

I then received a hug from behind, and judging by his aftershave, it was Kurt. Or Blaine. I turned around to see Kurt. "Kurt!"

"Hey, Amber! Hey, Finn. What are you two doing here?"

Finn turned to Kurt. "I was just buying coffee and saw Amber sitting alone. So, I thought I'd join her."

I saw Kurt, smiling. "Oh, I see. That's rather sweet."

I knew what he was thinking. No, he was going to set Finn and I up; maybe he's forgotten I have a boyfriend. _Or has he?_

"So, Amber, is it true you're dating Sebastian?" Finn asked.

"Yeah. I am... Kurt and Blaine aren't too thrilled about it though."

"Why's that?"

Kurt spoke up, after sipping his coffee. "He's an asshole. I don't trust him, at all. He blinded Blaine and I know he smokes and everything. He probably does drugs, but he makes Amber happy, so I'm learning to deal with it, but Blaine refuses to."

"He doesn't smoke or do drugs. I didn't know about the blinding of Blaine! Oh my gosh."

"So, does that mean you and Blaine aren't talking?" Finn turned to me.

I nodded, frowning. "He won't talk unless I break it off with Sebastian. I'm just glad Kurt's learning to deal with it."

"All because I love you."

I smirked. "I've gotta go. I'm meeting Sebastian; I'll see you later, Kurt. It was great seeing you again, Finn; we should do this some other time."

"Yeah, totally. I'll call you. Bye."

I looked back and saw Kurt smiling at Finn. _What did this boy have up his sleeve?_

I shook my head, laughing to myself because I know his plans won't work, but he can try. I walked to The Lima Bean to meet Sebastian and when I walked in, I bumped into my fellow Warblers.

"BLONDIE!"

"JEFFREY! What are you guys doing here?"

Nick smirked. "Just keeping Sebastian company, but now that you're here, we can **finally **leave."

"Boring you that much, is he?"

"Yeah, he's talking about you all the time." Wes said. "Also, somebody wanted us to deliver a message to you."

"Who?"

Trent spoke up. "Blaine. He wanted to tell you that when you go back to Dalton after meeting your - and this is his exact words - meerkat-faced, fucked up boyfriend; you are to go find him and talk to him."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, guys. I'll see you later." I smiled, before joining Sebastian at the table. "Hey, gorgeous."

"Hello, babe." He smirked, pulling me in for a kiss. "I missed you."

"I missed you too! Have a fun day?"

"No. Hearing Hunter moan to Nick about losing you is not fun. Ah, he can suck it. Did you have a fun day?"

"Yeah. I bumped into Finn and then Kurt joined us for coffee!"

"Finn? As in Finn Hudson from New Directions?"

I nodded. "Yeah...why?"

He sighed. "Don't fraternize with the enemy."

"Enemy? Jeez, it's not like he's trying to kill us, it's just a little friendly show choir competition."

"Clearly, you've never competed properly. This is more than just some show choir competition. This is war."

"Why are you taking this so seriously?"

"Why _aren't _you? That's the real question, if we want to beat them, we have to be serious."

"Well, I don't care, I'm remaining friends with Finn, whether you like it or not."

"You're making a huge mistake."

"Am I? I've been told that a lot recently." I stood up, narrowing my eyes down at him before leaving.

**Sebastian**

I watched her leave, confused. I wasn't a mistake. I brushed it off and finished my coffee. I decided I'd go look for Finn. He's going to steal her away and he doesn't deserve her. I went to Kurt's house and asked for Finn - who wasn't in. I walked around Lima for a while until I saw a tall guy with terrible clothes. _Finn. _I finally found him. I walked over to him, arms folded and he had that stupid half-smirk on his face that Santana mentioned once.

"Well well well, if it isn't Sebastian Smith."

"It's _Smythe_. Look, Finn, I came over here to warn you to stay away from Amber. You're no good to her, don't even think of speaking to her, she's mine, not yours!"

"You don't own her, Sebastian. She's a person, not an animal. And unless she gets a tattoo saying 'property of Sebastian Smythe', I refuse to believe that. Amber and I are just friends. Wait, you're not worried that I might be better for her, are you?"

I scoffed. "Are you fucking deluded? Amber would never go for you, she digs bad boys. Which is why she chose me over Hunter. I swear, if I find out you've been contacting her, I will kick your ass." I then walked away.

**Amber**

I went back to Dalton, still pissed at Sebastian. He doesn't own me. I walked around, looking for Blaine; I knocked on his dorm room door. I went in and found a note:

_Amber, meet me in the library - Blaine_

I followed the instructions and walked into the library, looking around. I saw Blaine swivel around in the brown leather chair (AKA Hunter's chair) and smirk at me.

"You're in Hunter's seat."

"I don't care." Blaine stood up and walked over to me. "Sit. I think it's time me and you had a chat, don't you?"

I nodded. "Are you finally going to accept me and Sebastian as a couple?"

"No. Kurt hasn't fully accepted either. He's getting there. I refuse to believe that someone like him can make someone like you happy."

"What do you mean, someone like him and someone like me?"

"Well, he's an asshole, and you're sweet and funny. You're like, opposites."

"He's fine with me."

"Really? Then how come - according to Nick and Jeff - you came back, looking pissed? Sebastian do something?"

_Yes. _"No. I'm just tired."

"Right. Look, the only reason I'm doing this is because I care about you. You are my best friend and I love you. Kurt and I would hate to see you get hurt all because you fell for him and his tricks."

"Blaine. You know I appreciate it; I really do, but let me make this mistake. Isn't that how we learn in life? Making mistakes then suffering the consequences?" Blaine nodded. "I love you too, but you need to accept that Sebastian is I want."

Blaine sighed. "Fine. I give up. You're never going to change your mind, are you?"

I shook my head. "Nope. So, we cool?"

"Yeah." Blaine smiled and we hugged. "Now tell me what happened with Sebastian."

I sighed. _Blaine knows me too well._ "Well, I went to Breadstix, Kurt recommended I go there, and I bumped into Finn and we got talking before Kurt joined us, then Sebastian found out about Finn and told me I shouldn't be friends with Finn and that I was making a huge mistake."

Blaine shook his head. "How can you love him?"

"I just do." I shrugged.

"Hey." Kurt walked over, kissing Blaine and hugging me.

"Hey beautiful." Blaine smiled.

"You two are so cute!"

Kurt turned to me. "Where's your boyfriend?"

I shrugged. "I dunno, we kinda argued, so right now, not bothered." I saw Kurt and Blaine exchanging looks. "Don't say it. I'm gonna go for a walk..."

I walked out and walked outside of Dalton and through Lima. I needed to clear my head and it was getting hot in the library and not just because of the sexual tension between Kurt and Blaine.

"Yo, Smith!"

I turned around to see Hunter jogging up to me. "Hunter."

"What are you doing out here?"

"I'm just going for a walk, to clear my head a little."

"Oh. Something happen?"

"Guess you could say that... If you don't mind, I'd rather talk about it tomorrow."

Hunter smiled, and kissed me on the cheek before jogging away. I then received a hug from behind.

"Guess who?"

"Hi, Sebastian."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"I recognize your Craigslist smell."

"Babe, I wanted to apologize. Things got a little out of hand earlier, but you and I don't have to worry about Finn anymore."

I raised an eyebrow. _Don't question him, don't. _"Okay."

He kissed me, passionately. "Come back to my room." He whispered in my ear.

I nodded, following him. Sebastian picked me up, and started kissing my neck before placing me onto his bed and locking his door. I watched him strip his shirt off, licking my lips. Sebastian smirked and started taking my uniform off.

"You're wearing too much." He whispered in my ear.

"So are you."

He slipped his pants off and started grinding against me, turning me on so much.

"Sebastian, I need you."

Sebastian smirked, running his hands along my back, and unclipped my bra, sliding the material off my back and chucking it on the floor. He then started kissing my breasts and stroking his fingers over my hard nipples, and slowly sucking them.

"Ohh, Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled triumphantly and slid his thumbs under the elastic of my panties, slipping them off of me. I spread my legs out, my core throbbing, and Sebastian showered my inner thigh with kisses, bringing his mouth higher and higher until he reached my exposed core, teasing it with his tongue. I moaned, gripping onto the sheets and side of the beds, trying not to scream, but I could tell this was turning him on. He slipped his boxers off, and he finally pushed inside me, gradually getting faster and faster.

"Ohh, Sebastian, I love you."

"I love you too."

After Sebastian thrusted himself in and out of me numerous times, Sebastian gave one last thrust, pushing into me as far as possible, and spilled into me with a satisfied groan. Less than a second later, I reached my climax and screamed, letting it all out. He then pulled out, and laid next to me, kissing my body. He started kissing my neck, and gently biting it, leaving marks.

"Babe, what are you doing?"

"Showing everybody that you're mine and nobody else's." He looked up at me, smirking. "This marks my territory."

I nodded. _Was this weird? _

The next day, I woke up, and tried to cover my marks with make-up but not before Sebastian noticed and knocked the make-up out of my hands.

"Sebastian!"

"Don't cover them up. I want everybody to know you belong to me."

"And what if the dean sees?"

"Say a cat did it, or something." Sebastian stood behind me, looking in the mirror, kissing my neck. "Who do you belong to, Amber?"

I looked at him. "You and nobody else." I turned to leave but then he grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going?"

"To hang out. With Kurt and Blaine."

He nodded, before releasing my arm. _Protective much? _Jeez. I went to see Kurt and Blaine.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Kurt asked, gesturing to my love bites.

"A cat did it."

Blaine narrowed his eyes up at me, growling lowly. "He did it, didn't he?!"

"WAIT!"

Kurt and I followed Blaine. "Blaine!"

"HE'S DEAD!"

Kurt and I looked at each other, praying Blaine would change his mind. What if Blaine got hurt? What if Sebastian did? Oh god.

**Finally, updated this story! i've been so busy with other commitments and my new story that I forgot about this one. Hope you liked it :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Good Girls Want Bad Things**

**Chapter Six.**

_Kurt and I looked at each other, praying Blaine would change his mind. What if Blaine got hurt? What if Sebastian did? Oh god._

**Amber**

Kurt and I ran after Blaine. I knew where he was going - to beat Sebastian up.

"BLAINE!" I yelled.

He turned around, looking pissed. "WHAT?!"

We finally caught up with him. "Please don't hurt Sebastian."

"And why not? He's hurt you. I know it was him so don't bullshit me saying it was some cat."

Kurt spoke up. "Baby. I get you're pissed, I am too, but hurting him isn't going to do anything."

Blaine looked Kurt in the eyes, and I stared between them.

"I have to. He's an asshole. He's controlling and he will control Amber's every move. Soon, she won't even be able to hang with us."

He then ran off to Sebastian's dorm room and knocked on the door, viciously.

**Sebastian**

I was lying on my bed, texting Jeff about Amber when I heard a loud knock. _Who the fuck knocks that loud? _I opened the door to an angry Blaine.

"Blaine! What a surprise to see you here."

"What the fuck did you do to Amber?"

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

"You fucking bit her! You're not a dog."

"Oh." I chuckled. "I was marking my territory."

"What the fuck? That's mad. I don't bite Kurt, and everybody knows he's mine."

"I don't want anyone else to have Amber. Is that a bad thing? I love her and I was showing everybody she's mine."

"You can do that in so many ways, you don't have to fucking bite her! You stay away from her, you're poison. I won't have you hurt her. I couldn't."

"No. I'm her boyfriend. I won't stay away from her. And I know she won't stay away from me. Now, leave."

Blaine rolled his eyes at me and tried to hit me. I punched him in the nose and slammed the door in his face. I wasn't dealing with his shit today.

**Amber**

Kurt and I ran off, I didn't want to know what was going to happen between Blaine and Sebastian. We were sat in the library where Blaine walked in with a bloody nose.

"Blaine!" Kurt and I yelled in unison.

"Your fucking boyfriend," Blaine pointed at me. "did this to me. All because I stuck up for you."

"I'm so sorry." I frowned.

Blaine circled around me, then stood behind me, moving my hair away from my neck to see the marks. He rubbed his fingers over them gently. "Ouch."

"Hurts, don't it? You can't tell me that's normal."

"Blaine. Please." Kurt frowned.

"Kurt, do I bite you?"

"No."

"Exactly. Everybody knows you're mine and that I love you. I don't have to fucking hurt you to show that. Sebastian's a control freak."

I sighed. "I knew you wouldn't be supportive."

"I was. Until he fucking did this Why is it so right in your head?"

"It doesn't matter! You just don't get it, Blaine."

"YES! I DO!" He yelled, causing me to turn around and look into his eyes. "I dated Sebastian. Okay? Now you know."

Kurt hung his head, looking at his phone.

"You knew that?" I turned to Kurt.

"I didn't say anything for two reasons. Number one, I don't want to be reminded that I'm kissing the same lips that Sebastian did. Number two, you love him. I didn't wanna ruin it for you."

I looked back at Blaine. "So... You dated him. What's the big deal with that?"

"What he did to me, he's doing to you. He did that. Told me he was 'marking his territory' and that it was some sort of 'symbol' to show that I was his and nobody else's. He controlled my life and hurt me. To the point where I had an affair with Kurt because Kurt loved me differently. I then broke up with Sebastian for Kurt and he tried to blind Kurt but I took it for him. I'm grateful in a way that he was an ass because I wouldn't have got this perfect man over here." Blaine gestured to Kurt. "So now you know why I haven't been supportive of your lovely relationship with Sebastian. I hope you're happy."

I watched him storm out and I sat opposite Kurt at the table and put my head in my hands. "But maybe he's changed since then. I mean, how long ago was their relationship?"

"About a year ago..."

"What am I suppose to do, Kurt? I love Sebastian and I don't wanna lose him but I love Blaine."

"I don't know. I'll try and talk him around."

"Thanks. I'm gonna go lie on my bed and have a nap."

Kurt nodded and we both hugged before going our separate ways.

**Kurt**

I went to Blaine's dorm room and knocked on the door, to which he answered rather quickly.

"Hey, Kurt."

I walked in and sat on his bed, next to him. "Baby. What are you doing?"

"What?"

"Earlier."

"I was trying to help her out. I don't want to see her hurt like I was."

"Look, if her and Sebastian are a mistake, she needs to realize it."

"I can't. I'm not going to watch her get hurt. I don't see how you can."

"It's hard but I'm doing it 'cause I love her. And I know you do too. And as her best friends, we **should** be supporting her, no matter how stupid we think her decision is."

"I'm a little lost. As best friends, surely we should help her and save her from getting hurt. Kurt, he's going to ruin her life."

I sighed, kissing him passionately. "Let her do it her way. I love you, Blaine, but you've got to leave her to this. We can support her and that will help her. Okay?"

"Fine. But, I'm not doing it for Sebastian."

I pecked his nose, before remembering that's where he was punched. "Wait, did that hurt? How's your nose?"

"Swollen, I think. I'll be fine. You have ways of making me do anything you want, don't you?"

I nodded, laughing. "You love me too much."

"That I do."

We shared a kiss and I texted Amber that everything should be fine.

**Amber**

I started texting Finn - we had become really close lately. I then received texts from both Kurt and Blaine.

_Amber, it's all sorted. Blaine's going to keep his gorgeous mouth shut. Love you. - Kurt_

_Amber, I'm sorry. I just wanted to protect you, but I'll support you. Love you too. - Anderson_

I smirked at reading Blaine's text, it was amusing the way he signed it with his last name. I texted them both back. I decided I was going to talk another walk outside and I saw Sebastian sitting by a brick wall. I got closer and saw him smoking with some bikers. I shook my head, rubbing my eyes. I walked over, keeping my eyes fixed on him. He looked up at me, smiling.

"Hey, Amber!"

"What the fuck?"

"What? Do I have something on my face?!"

"You will if you're not careful." I folded my arms. "How long have you been smoking?"

"A couple of years." He smirked.

I sighed, then saw an empty bottle of alcohol next to him. "You've been drinking too. Fan-fucking-tastic."

"Babe, don't swear! It's rude. I haven't drank!"

"Drank isn't a word. It's drunk. Who the fuck are these people?"

"My friends. Duh."

"HEY, SMYTHE! YOU GOT A PIECE OF ASS RIGHT HERE." I felt one of them slap my ass.

I grabbed their faces and slapped them. "Fuck off."

Sebastian stood up and grabbed my arm. "Go away. Don't ruin my fun."

"Sebastian, stop!"

He grabbed my arm harder, and it was leaving marks. I stared at his hand, crying. He lifted my chin up and looked at me.

"GO. I'm having fun, so leave. NOW." He looked at me, I could feel the anger rising up.

I pushed his hand away and stared at him. He smirked one of those annoying cocky ones I hated, so I gave him a slap. "You asked for it. Ya know what, Sebastian, consider us DONE."

"NO!" He yelled, grabbing my shoulders. "You're not leaving me! You love me."

"I'll get over you. We're over. Now, you can kill yourself slowly all you like and you won't have me here to 'ruin your fun'. Goodbye."

I ran away back to Dalton, wiping my tears away and slamming the double doors as I entered. I ran, covering my eyes until I felt someone grab me.

"Shh, shh." I knew this voice - _Hunter. _

"Hunter."

"Amber. What's going on?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Just don't let me go. Please."

He hugged me tighter and I just cried into his neck. "What happened? Did Sebastian do something?"

"I broke up with him."

"What? Why?"

"I can't deal with him. He hurt me."

I pulled away from the hug, Hunter kept his arm tight around my waist. I looked at him before moving my hair away from my neck. Hunter widened his eyes, and clenched his fist.

"Hunter..."

"He did that to you?! How?"

"Bite marks. I really convinced myself it was love-bites, but they weren't. He was showing everyone who I belonged to."

"That's fucking crazy."

"Then, this morning I tried to cover the marks up with make-up and he didn't want me to. He wanted me to show them off and be proud."

Hunter shook his head. "He's a horrible man. Is he controlling?"

"Everybody seems to think so. I dunno."

"Does he let you hang out with other people? Mainly guys?"

"He got all weird when I told him I was hanging out with Kurt and Blaine..."

"Does he hang out with girls?"

"No. Not that I know of, anyway. For all I know, he could be fucking someone right now."

"Has he abused you? Other than the bite marks.

"He grabs my arm a lot, he puts a lot of pressure on it."

I showed Hunter my arms where I had red marks from where Sebastian's fingers grabbed me.

"I'm going to kill him."

"Don't. Please. Just stay with me."

He kissed my forehead and held onto me tightly.

A few days had passed, and I hadn't talked to Sebastian. He tried to apologize and get me back, but I was pretending he didn't exist. Kurt and Blaine had become closer with Hunter as they were all supporting me and protecting me.

"Amber." I heard Sebastian's voice and I was walking in the corridor - by myself - huge mistake.

I carried on walking, pretending I didn't hear him.

"AMBER!"

"What do you want, Sebastian?!"

"Can we please talk?"

"No. I don't want you around me. Blaine was right. You **are **poison."

I stared at him with anger and sadness in my eyes and walked away.

**Damn. I wasn't expecting to write their break-up. Well, fear not, the story isn't over, so neither is Amber/Sebastian. Chapter 7 should be interesting... Don't forget to review/favorite/follow - it means a lot to me (:**

_**-xmrsdarrencriss**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Good Girls Want Bad Things**

**Chapter Seven.**

_"No. I don't want you around me. Blaine was right. You __**are **__poison." I stared at him with anger and sadness in my eyes and walked away._

**Amber**

I woke up the next day, rubbing my forehead. I had gotten a headache so I took some medication and walked around Dalton. I couldn't find anyone which was very unusual because there was always someone around that I knew...

I heard voices in the library so I opened the double doors and I saw all of my friends (and Sebastian) whispering. I stared at them and once I got closer, they quickly shut up. I circled around them, raising my eyebrows, staring at Kurt.

"Alright, Kurt. What's going on here?"

"We were, uhm, discussing Regionals."

"Right. So, why did you all quickly shut up when I walked in?"

"Because we were going to surprise you, but," Blaine spoke up, smiling. "we want to offer you a solo at Regionals. Right Hunter?"

I folded my arms, becoming suspicious. I turned to Hunter, raising my eyebrows. "Really?"

"Of course. How could I not give you a solo?" He smiled. "So... Surprise!"

"I don't trust any of you, but okay..."

I then left the room and heard them all whispering again. _Just what were they planning?_

**Sebastian**

I was sat in the library listening to them planning a surprise for Amber's 18th birthday which I knew was coming up and even if we had broken up, I was still planning to get her something special. I'd been trying to talk to her for a while now but she's more interested in Hunter - again. What can he offer her that I can't? I'll win her back, no matter what. I'll do **anything** for her, and I mean anything. I decided to talk to Jeff as I had no chance with Kurt or Blaine.

"What do you want?" Jeff glared.

"To talk. About Amber."

"No. You're fucking horrible. And to think, I helped you. Took you in and everything. I basically drove my best friend into the arms of a bully. You don't deserve to be in her presence."

"Jeff. Please. You're the only one I can trust... I love her, you know that."

"So, you have to hurt her to show her? No. I'll be damned if I let that happen again. I know you're pissed about Hunter, but at least he treats her better, even if he is a 'player'. I mean, you treat her shit!"

"BULLSHIT! I love her, okay? She just saw a bad side to me the other day..."

"You'd do anything for her, right?"

"Of course."

"Quit smoking and drinking. Basically, quit killing yourself slowly. Do it for her. If you can't, well, then I guess you don't really love her. Now fuck off. And don't even think of getting involved in the surprise for Amber because nobody wants you to be a part of it and she'll be happier knowing you had nothing to do with it. Now goodbye."

I scoffed and walked away. He can't tell me what to do. If I wanna be around Amber, I will. I thought he'd help me but I guess not. Guess I'll try talking to Amber again.

**Amber**

I sat in my dorm room, scrolling through Sebastian's tweets. I still followed him despite the break up. All I saw was retweets about 'lost loves' and 'second chances'. I laughed to myself, he was full of shit. How I couldn't see it before amazed me. I heard a knock at the door but before I could get off the bed to answer, the door opened and in came Sebastian. I pointed out the door but he found the key and locked it. _Shit. _I forgot to move the key.

"Get out of here, Sebastian. I don't want you here! GO!"

"No. You listen to me. You love me. Okay? And I love you."

"Fuck off. I don't have to hear this from you! I could be hanging around with better people. Ya know, non-alcoholics and non-smokers, people who actually give a damn about their health."

"I don't do it to kill myself. It relaxes me."

"Do you listen to yourself when you talk? You sound like you're drugged up. We can't be together. Get over it."

"Why? I will quit. For you."

"Yeah, sure you will. I went through this before with one of my exes - not Hunter - and I don't need the same shit from you. He told me he'd change because he 'loved' me. I believed him, like a fool, and then I caught him two weeks later doing it again. And your twitter, I mean seriously?! Second chances? You want a second chance? No. I refuse to give you one."

"I'll quit! Please."

"No. It's not just that. I can't handle the fucking control. You feel like you own me and that biting me is gonna show everyone. And then you hurt me. You think that when you grab my arm that you're not hurting me, but you are. Do you know how many people asked if I was self-harming? This is all because of you! And you're SO protective. I love it, but I mean, don't get all pissy when I wanna hang out with Kurt and Blaine, I mean you've got some nerve coming back here -"

I was cut off by a searing kiss to my lips. I placed my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I then pulled away.

"Amber."

"Get away from me! I hate you."

"No. You don't."

I looked at him, quiet. I didn't hate him and he knew that. I found the key and unlocked the door, running away. I wanted to find Hunter. I didn't see him in the library earlier which was odd, considering he was captain - surely he should've been at the meeting...

"Kurt!"

He turned around, smiling. "Hey gorgeous!"

"Hi. Where's Hunter?"

"I'm not sure; I haven't seen him since this morning."

"Where was he this morning?"

"Cafeteria. Have you called him?"

"I tried earlier but no reply... I'll go there. Thanks."

Kurt smiled before meeting up with Blaine. I ran to the cafeteria and asked various students where Hunter was but nobody had seen him. I then heard screaming from the janitor's closet. I found a key on the side and unlocked the door. I opened it and saw Hunter.

"Hunter!" I pulled him in for a tight hug.

"Amber." He sighed, breathing into my neck.

"What were you doing in there?"

"Sebastian... He... He locked me in there."

"Why?!"

"Something about me being a threat to yours and his relationship. He's worried we'll get back together."

I sighed. "I'm **so **sorry!" I gripped him tighter, not letting him go. "How could he do this?"

"He's an evil bastard."

"That's true. I'll be back. Go in my dorm room and lock the door. I'll call you when I'm standing outside. I'll text Kurt not to go in there."

Hunter nodded, smiling. I texted Kurt and then walked to Sebastian's dorm room, viciously knocking on the door.

"Hey, baby." He opened the door, smiling.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Uhm. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Locking Hunter in a closet?"

He smirked. "It's about time he came out, isn't it?"

I slapped him across the face. "I almost considered us getting back together, but finding my friend suffocating like that... Well, you've blown all chances. You got your second chance and you already blew it. Don't ever speak to me again and stay away from Hunter."

"He asked for it. He wants you back and we all know you love me."

I glared at him. "Go to hell, Sebastian."

I ran away to my dorm room and called Hunter to explain I was right outside. He let me in and I sat next to him.

"That's that sorted."

"What?"

"Sebastian wanted a second chance and I was gonna give him one but that was before I knew what he did to you. I'm so sorry. He's not getting one now. You're more important than him."

He smiled. "Thanks. You know, you mean the world to me."

"Awh. Stop."

"Seriously. I love you. And I know, Sebastian's just-"

I kissed him softly. He kissed back, pulling me forward by the waist. I pulled away, whispering against his lips. "Let's forget about that asshole, shall we?"

Hunter nodded and pecked my lips. "We can't do this..."

"No, no, you're right. We shouldn't."

"I can't. Knowing how I feel for you and knowing how you feel for him."

"I get it." I smiled. "It was nice kissing you again though."

"You too. You don't realize how much I've missed you."

"Yeah."

I then received a text from Finn. _Come outside of Dalton - F_. I told Hunter I needed to go, so I unlocked the door and gave him a hug before I went to see Finn - for whatever reason. I walked outside and looked around.

"BOO!"

"Fuck!" I screamed.

"Got ya."

"Finn!" I pulled him in for a hug. "I've missed you."

"Promised we'd see each other again."

"Technically, you promised you'd call but whatever. Hey, isn't this bad? Ya know... You seeing me like this? I don't want anyone to think that any of us are spying on the competition." I raised my eyebrow. "Unless that's what you're doing?"

"No. I genuinely care about you. And now that you and Sebastian have broken up, I can hang around with you again."

"Wait. Is that why you didn't talk to me since we saw each other at Breadstix?"

"Yeah... Sebastian wanted me to stay away from you..."

"Ugh. Well, lucky for you, we're finished."

"So, wanna hang out? I'm bored and you were the first person I thought of."

"Aww! Of course."

"Slight catch..."

"What?"

"Kurt and Blaine wanna go the movies with us."

"Oh?"

"Not like a double date or anything! I mean, unless, you want it to be a date which I'm totally cool with if you don't."

"We'll see where it goes, shall we? So where are they?"

"Coming."

I giggled. "Oh, really?"

"Not like that! Well, they could be, I dunno. I don't **even **want to think about that!"

"Yeah."

"So, it's your birthday coming up, ain't it?"

"Yeah. A few weeks away, finally turning 18."

"Beat ya to it. I'm already 18."

"Really? I feel bad I didn't get you a gift..." I frowned.

"Shh. You being my friend is good enough."

We both leaned in but then Kurt burst through the doors with Blaine following closely behind.

"AMBER!" Kurt yelled.

"Kurt, honey, calm down." Blaine chuckled.

"I'm sorry. I'm in a VERY good mood."

"Oh, yeah?" I smirked. "It's obvious you two fucked."

"Whoa whoa, that's my brother we're talking about! Let's just go to the movies, okay?" Finn said.

We followed Finn to his car and drove to the theater. We got tickets to see _The Hangover: Part 3 _which I was half surprised to see that Kurt and Blaine were so interested.

"You like something besides rom-coms?"

Kurt nodded. "We love comedies too!"

"It's just when we're in the dorm room and we go on Netflix, you guys put on..."

"Amber!" Blaine chuckled. "We don't watch anything like girly."

Finn laughed. "Sure you don't."

We got our popcorn and drinks and made our way to the seats. Finn sat in the middle near the back, I sat next to him and we had Kurt and Blaine behind us (in the back row) - which I wasn't sure was a good idea. They had a habit of annoying me at the movies. Finn and I were sharing a popcorn and I reached for some whilst I waited for the movie to start. He also reached for some and our hands touched. I swore I felt something. _Isn't he dating that Rachel girl? _Kurt's friend. Damn.

"I'm sorry, Finn, you first."

He smiled. "No. You first."

"Hudson. I insist."

"Smith. So do I."

"Fine!" I took some popcorn and ate it.

"Guys always win."

"Shh. Movie's starting."

He laughed, and watched the movie. I felt somebody pull my hair; I turned around and saw Kurt staring at the wall on the right. I whispered. "Jackass."

"What?" Kurt looked. "Dammit!"

"I will hurt you. I swear."

I turned back around but glanced at them. After 90 minutes, the movie had finished and we all walked out.

"Oh my gosh. Bradley Cooper's hot."

"Right?! I told Blaine that and he got upset. Obviously, Blaine's hotter." Kurt smiled.

"You're just saying that..."

Finn smirked. "Well, it was great seeing you, Amber."

"It doesn't have to be...over." I smiled. "I mean, our date."

"I thought you didn't see this as a date."

"Things change."

"Aww!" Kurt smiled. "My best friend and my brother. On a date."

"Should we leave them to it, Kurt?" Blaine winked.

Kurt licked his lips. "Yes. We shall."

I laughed, and turned to Finn. "Well, Hudson, what's next?"

"Hmm... You hungry?"

"Can we go for pizza?"

"Fine. But I'm paying."

We got in Finn's car, and drove to the closest pizza restaurant. Unfortunately, that pizza parlor was opposite Scandals where Sebastian had been going to a lot recently to get drunk. I shrugged it off, hoping not to bump into him. Finn and I ordered a Hawaiian pizza to share. I sat down, laughing with Finn until I saw Sebastian staring at me from the restaurant window. I motioned him to go away but he came in. He stood behind Finn and cleared his throat.

"Hold on. Are you two dating? That'll be fun to tell New Directions and Warblers. Could even get you two disqualified from competing."

"Sebastian." Finn stood up, standing a couple of inches taller than him. "I don't wanna start trouble, but Amber and I are on a date and we don't want **you **of all people disturbing us. Leave her alone, got it?"

"Aha. Amber, you told Finn. Man, you just couldn't wait to rat me out. What, have you told the dean too?"

I then spoke up. "Not that it's any of your business, but yeah, Finn and I are on a date and if we start dating, who cares? I haven't told the dean but I easily could so don't cross me. Now leave. Don't get all pissy because you fucked up. Kurt was right - Finn is so much better than you. I know you were worried about him treating me better before and ya know, you had every right to be."

Finn smiled. "Thanks Amber."

I stood up and dragged him away, pushing past Sebastian as I did. We started walking and held hands, and I turned to him. "I'm so sorry about him."

Finn smirked. "It's cool. I can totally handle him."

"I know you can."

He leaned in as did I and we kissed. He picked me up so I wrapped his legs around my waist. He then picked me up and placed me in the front seat of his car and drove me back to Dalton. I leaned over and pecked his lips, biting my bottom one, before walking in and mouthing 'call me' to him. He nodded, waved and drove away. I walked in and saw the Warblers (besides Kurt and Blaine) standing in a long line waiting for me.

"Hey, guys! What's up?"

"Are you dating him?" Jeff asked.

"Who's him?"

Hunter spoke up, stepping forward. "Finn. We've had...reports."

"No. We went on one date, but we're friends. Okay?"

"You know the rules, right?"

"Yeah. Not allowed to date the competition." I sighed. "Whatever."

I pushed past them, staring at Sebastian, glaring at him. It's obvious he told.

**Sebastian**

I had told the Warblers about her betrayal so that way she wouldn't date Finn. She needs to realize who she belongs with and dating Finn won't help her realize that. I had to think of something - but luckily I had a few tricks up my sleeve...

**This chapter was long... Damn. There were so many times when I wanted to end it but couldn't. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


End file.
